


Fear of Tomorrow

by Dreamsparkle



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Amanda can do whatever she wants, Dark Forest, De-Aged Characters, Ghosts, Horror theme, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prison, Rescue Attempts, Temporary off screen character death, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Vampires, institution, pararibulitis, redo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsparkle/pseuds/Dreamsparkle
Summary: Young Svlad Cjelli would say he was entirely comfortable with things never making sense. That was the way the world was for him always. But ghosts, vampires and murderous little girls may be a little bit overkill.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Dirk Gently Big Bang 2018.
> 
> I'm not the most talented writer so please be gentle. 
> 
> @50_cent_coffee on twitter beta'd the first few chapters for me. 
> 
> @spiritsgal on tumblr helped give me advice on the end product.
> 
> And really beautiful art by Briekenberry. Check it out:  
> http://briekenberry.tumblr.com/post/176168763544/im-so-excited-i-got-to-be-part-of-the-most-recent

Svlad Cjelli, twelve year old, loser extraordinaire, was totally an integral part of the CIA now.

Sort of...

Well, maybe. 

Svlad had thought it was kind of implied by Riggin’s when he first signed up to Project Backwing though he had yet to see any actual badge proving this statement. But, in all honesty, he would have done literally anything for stability at that point in his life so the becoming a ninja kind of person was just a bonus, really.

So here he was in his home of six months now and everything was stark white. The walls, the floors; even the furniture was white. It seemed kind of purposefully obstinate considering the company’s name was Blackwing. Still, what really bothered him the most were the spaces where things were clearly absent. There were odd spots around the room which cried out for a splash of colour or even an interesting heirloom yet were totally empty.

In spite of all of that his room could still be called lovely. Certainly much more attractive to look at than the remnants of the horrific and utterly tragic accident involving the flying deer from his last unsolved case. That had been a complete disaster.

Svlad only wished he was in a position to enjoy it more. As is, he was almost entirely certain that the emotion he was currently experiencing was fear. Fear of what, was yet to be apparent but he definitely didn’t identify as safe. He felt rather small in fact sitting on his bed while Riggins loomed about in his room. 

Riggin’s sighed with fervor, annoyed at Svlad’s absent mindedness . Svlad flinched at the sound. He kept his eyes on the wide windows to the right of the man, wondering why the colonel had turned his back to the beautiful scenery outside. That was the place where the most interesting things happened. Out in the outdoors. What he wouldn’t give to sit in some grass, look up at leaves rustling in the trees.

“You were telling me about the dream you had.” Riggins prompted checking his watch.

Svlad tried to smile but his misery kept him from being 100% convincing. He knew Riggins wanted to use Svlad’s gift to help people but Svlad had already told him it was useless. He had tried to explain more than once that he couldn’t control his gift, that his gift controlled him. But no one seemed to care for his opinion in this place.

However, as he continuously reminded himself, beggars couldn’t be choosers and he might have had high, unrealistic ambitions of going to school and making friends but his current circumstances were still better than they were. He should be grateful for all he has been given, considering.

At Riggin’s pointed glance Svlad opened his mouth and began the task of reliving his terrifying dream from the night before. He felt vaguely sick as he forced himself to talk.

“So, I’m trapped inside this house and it is simply a nightmare. I mean it is truly awful to look at. I try to leave but outside the doors and windows there is only static like from a T.V. And there’s this monster and it’s singing. It’s singing deep and slow and garbled. And I run but there are only so many places I can go and I’m getting myself tangled in a phone line.” He stops to take a deep, shaky breath. Riggins is observing him with pity.

“I make it into a kitchen. There is a pair of scissors, like, stabbed into the counter. Blood pouring out. I want to freak out but the monster’s still coming and that’s my biggest problem right now. I grab the scissors against my better judgement. It’s the only thing I can see to defend myself. The blood gushes even faster. The monster is coming. It’s going to eat me... and... I’m going to die alone.”

He looked up at Riggins with wide blue eyes. “No one will save me.” He says finally.

Riggins watched him steadily. “I’d come for you.” he promised sincerely. 

Svlad had always believed the man meant well, he just wished the statement had been as comforting as intended rather than the threat it mostly felt like.

\---

He was escorted back to his room after the daily tests were completed. He had a headache from the electric shocks but at least they hadn’t taken any more of his blood for the doctors today. He ran his fingers dazedly along the painted walls, the rough drag soothing to his mind. The escort was utterly silent as usual. The first few months Svlad had tried to engage these adults in conversation. But like the adults he knew from before they didn’t even spare him a glance.

Riggins liked to tell Svlad all the time that they weren’t prisoners, that they could leave anytime they wanted to. Except Svlad didn’t have anywhere to go. If he went outside, even scarier things would come about. Things like his dream, where he tripped into a situation where absolutely nothing made sense and people always ended up dead in really very gruesome ways.

Maybe he just wasn’t meant to stop the bad things happening like Riggins had hoped. Maybe instead he was just the cause of it all. Like a jinx.

He was distracted from his musing by the lights flickering ominously. The hum of it as it settled suddenly feeling too loud. Far off there was a shout like someone being hit and a door slamming in finality. It was eerie in the empty corridor and even though his escort thought nothing of it Svlad had a hunch. His thing, trick, whatever you wanted to call it was happening. It was happening right here. Having a sense of foreboding, he knew things were about to get scarier from here on out.

A hand came out of nowhere and landed heavily on his shoulder, making him scream. Not literally out of nowhere. Like it was attached to a man. Only it wasn’t any condolence. The man it was attached to was infinitely more terrifying than a detached arm, most assuredly.

The scream was stopped by the hand on his shoulder coming up and covering his mouth. He was pulled back against the man and though he struggled he wasn’t given an inch to move.

“At ease, soldier. I can take it from here.” Mr. Priest smirked at the man escorting him. “Colonel Riggins was asking for you. I’m afraid Project Moloch has vanished from his room.” The grin on Mr. Priest’s face most likely from a joke none of them were in on.

The escort didn’t even grace Svlad’s panicked expression with a response as he left in a hurry. Nor did he look back at them, even as Svlad wished he could follow.

Mr. Priest took his wrist too tightly and pulled him along. “C’mon, kid. I know some guys that would just love to have you for dinner.” Svlad heard the malicious joy in his voice. The few times he had seen Mr. Priest around the base were rare but Svlad remembered him. The man always got this mad look of dark amusement on his face whenever Svlad entered the room. The man would look at nothing else but the boy and smile cruelly, like he was enjoying his misery.

“I don’t think Colonel Riggins would be ok...kay with this.” He stuttered, trying to be friendly to the psychopath who was stronger and faster than him while being terrified out of his mind. He subtly tried to tug his wrist out of the mercenary’s grip to no degree of success. 

Mr. Priest smirked at the mention. “What Colonel Riggins doesn’t know won’t hurt him... It could hurt you, though.” Mr. Priest threatened pleasantly. There wasn’t even a hitch in his step. He clearly knew nothing Svlad could think of would even be of notice to him. Svlad had never felt so powerless.

At Svlad’s whimper of terror Mr. Priest stopped and smiled showing too much of his teeth. “Come, now. I thought we were friends.”

Svlad noticed they were outside another subject’s door. He looked up at Mr. Priest pleadingly, knowing it would do no good.

Mr. Priest with an amused smile scooped him up like a bag of potatoes thrown over his shoulder. He held on easily despite Svlad’s desperate flailing and walked into the room with him. He begged for Mr. Priest to let him go, not sure what he had in store but certain it wasn’t just another playdate. His heart was beating out of his chest, so hard it hurt.

When he thought to look, the room itself was solid concrete with a sharp drop leading into a deep, dark pit. When they reached the edge, Priest put him down and held onto the back of his neck hard to keep him from running. Svlad toed the edge and looked down into the darkness. There, two really violent and dangerous looking men prowled and observed him teetering on the edge with keen, hungry eyes. They looked wild and deadly.

Mr. Priest was taking in his reactions with glee. “We call them psychic vampires. They like to suck your soul right out of you.” He made a sound like a suck and pop. He giggled evilly. “We’ve been trying to keep them well fed but the bodies are just getting so tedious to get rid of. Y’know?”

Svlad was crying and shaking now. He just repeated the word “please” over and over again. He even gripped the hand holding his neck, like despite all logic, that that connection would keep Mr. Priest from doing the unthinkable.

“Maybe one of you freaks will keep them fed just a bit longer.” Mr. Priest singsonged. Then he was shoved none too gently into the hole. Svlad felt the fall as his stomach swooped and barely had time to brace for the impact.

Svlad landed with a cry of pain on his side and even though it was agony when he heard footsteps approaching it motivated him to crawl back into a corner.

The two men gave each other a look. They didn’t look well. Starved and half out of their mind. Still they communicated silently. Svlad curled into a ball wishing he was somewhere else. They sucked air in and Svlad felt sick as what looked like his very soul was sucked from his body. He gritted his teeth as it started to hurt. Burning static on the edge of his skin where his body made a last ditch attempt to keep his energy inside. His hair on end.

Then, after several moments, it stopped and the two backed off with a growl. They sat on the other side of the pit huddled together.

Svlad stayed small wondering if that was it. Then he saw Mr. Priest lean over the hole with a smirk. When Svlad raised his head to look around Mr. Priest even laughed.

“I’ll be damned.” He said cheerfully.

Svlad let his head fall to the floor in dismay.


	2. Chapter 2

Svlad whimpered between each exhale where he lay in agony. He had been towed back to his room and loaded fully clothed onto his bed. Now the room was dark with just the hallway light casting a small glow under the door. 

His body mostly just hurt. It wasn’t like getting beaten up or electrocuted. He’d felt those things before. Instead he just felt violated. Like someone had taken something from him and destroyed it, throwing the pieces beyond recognition at his feet.

And Mr. Priest, his last words to Svlad had been to rest up because the vampires would be hungry for their snack again all too soon.

He couldn’t go through that again. He just couldn’t. He’d rather die than keep having the vampires tear off bits of his soul to feast on. His eyes welled up as a choked sob burst from his throat. Why was he always so alone? He must have been really bad in a previous life to deserve all this.

He curled up, tears streaming down his face, trying to picture somewhere safe and wonderful. He tried to picture someone who would care about him. 

You okay? They’d ask and they would actually want to know. He wondered what a hug felt like or someone holding his hand, just because. If he had a friend he’d do anything for them. Anything to keep them. He dozed off thoroughly exhausted and thinking strangely about shark kittens, however that strange combination would work. It still seemed to be a more realistic probability than having a friend at this point. However hope was something he couldn’t seem to bare to give up.

As he started to doze he thought he heard someone singing softly from far away.

...that I see her face... she takes me away to that special place... if I'd stare too long I'd probably break down and cry...

They sounded heartbreakingly miserable but they had a nice singing voice despite that. Svlad smiled.

\---

He woke up to the sound of his door opening and slamming shut. It gave him a heart attack. He shot up, startled awake, and stared at it through bleary eyes. It was as shut tight as it had always been and his first glance revealed no one in his room. He also hadn’t heard someone put a key in the lock so he had no idea how someone could have opened it.

He stayed still, feeling the hair on his neck stand on end as he waited with bated breath for something to pop out at him, for something strange to happen. Eventually he stood beside his bed, swallowing hard, and looked around the room for evidence someone had come in. The darkness of the room only illuminated by light spilling through the space under the door and the moonlight from around his curtains.

There was nowhere to hide in his bedroom. No space under his bed. No armoire.

As he reached for the door handle to test it, that's when he heard a sound from behind him that caused his blood to chill. Because there had been nothing in his room that could possibly have made that noise.

A soft snuffle that was definitely coming from something alive. Alive and behind him and in his room that he had already checked. He turned himself slowly, feeling beyond petrified, to look. His hands shaking as he used the wall as a tether to keep himself steady.

He heard a soft sob from behind his bed and moving to see he saw someone sat facing the corner, glowing around the edges where the blue moonlight hit them. A boy about his age crying into his arms propped up on his knees.

Svlad was scared, petrified. His heartbeat was thundering in his ears and pinching his breaths. And the next sob sounded so wounded. There was someone crying in his room and Svlad had no sensible explanation for how they had gotten there. He glanced around for something to protect himself with in a panic and found nothing.

Svlad anxiously stepped towards the apparition and tapped it’s shoulder hurriedly before stepping away again equally as fast.

The boy startled and twisted around onto his knees in shock. Like it was him who had expected to be alone and found he wasn’t. He had the widest blue eyes, Svlad had ever seen and curly dark brown hair. His skin resembled porcelain. 

Subsequent this reflection, the boy leapt up onto his feet. “Dirk!” He exclaimed relieved, like a crazy person. He lunged for Svlad, making the blackwing subject jump back in alarm but before the kid even entered his personal space he vanished into thin air like he was never there. Leaving Svlad pressed against the wall, his heart hammering like he’d run a marathon. Svlad looked around the room but there was no sight of the boy anywhere. He refused to move afraid something else was going to happen.

After long moments of nothing his brain began to generate more questions. Who had that boy been? Another subject? A ghost? Who was Dirk? Even after he’d asked all those very good questions, only one thing stuck him as confusing.

The boy had seemed happy to see him.

His eyes had lit up the moment they had landed on him. Yet no one had ever been happy to see him before in his life. The boy must have been very desperate indeed.

After standing still for what seemed like forever, Svlad eventually got back in bed. He didn’t sleep at all that night despite how exhausted he was. Every time he closed his eyes, he thought of how someone might be still there watching him, waiting till he was defenseless to hurt him and sleep became impossible.

\---

The next day passed as it always did at Blackwing. The only thing of note being a strange perfect circle of damp around the area the ghost appeared. However when he was returned to his room he still felt strange. No one had asked him about Mr. Priests excursion or the boy who had appeared in his room. He had to wonder what all the cameras in the building were for because they seemed to be completely lacking when it came to surveilling.

He fell straight into bed even though the sun was still up. His mind fought him as he tried to sleep but exhaustion was clearly going to win this one. Which was why he felt sightly irate at his door slamming again seemingly just as he had begun to doze off. 

He slowly became aware of the noise feeling entirely disorientated with his heartbeat thrumming fast. The blackness outside his window alerted him to the fact that he must have slept some. He flinched hard as unlike yesterday his door continued to make a lot of loud noise, and pulled his blankets closer in defense.

Someone was banging loudly on the door and shaking it hard, trying to get in with violence.

Svlad shrunk in on himself, altogether upset.

“Dirk!” The boy's voice from the previous night urgently whispered through the door. “Dirk. We need to get out of here! Quick.”

He heard one last thump before a click and a squeak as the door tipped open!

He hastily threw the blanket over his head and cowered like that could possibly help. In his mind he wished beyond hope that the intruder would see him as a clump of cloth and leave but he was sure something was about to grab him. What he wouldn’t do for Mona’s power right about now!

He waited to be struck or dragged out of bed while he shivered under the blankets. Only after several moments… nothing had happened. There was no sound and no movement coming from the room.

It took him longer than he’d like to admit to work up the bravery to peak over his blanket. But when he did he sat up fully, looking everywhere. His door was wide open with keys still stuck in the lock but there was no one around. Not even in the corner the boy had occupied previously.

He couldn’t hear anyone in the corridor either and it was quiet enough to be able to catch someone breathing if there was anyone else. His own breathing quite loud in demonstration.

Curious despite his fear, he edged out into the corridor to look around. He’d never been in the building without an escort before. It was like an adventure. The corridor outside was daunting. Dimly lit and silent. The light flickered above him as soon as he took a step out like it was warning him off. He took his next step out of simple childish rebellion.

He went armed with a pillow as he quietly explored the corridors. Maybe he’d find Mona’s or Moloch’s room. They were nice enough even if they both barely acknowledged his existence. They were still the kindest people he’d ever met both inside and outside this place. And seeing as one was in a coma and the other mostly liked to be a chair it wasn’t saying much.

What he wouldn’t give to have a friend.

As if summoned by his thoughts, he turned a corner too fast and came in sight of somebody before he could hide.

He brought his pillow up between them then realised it was silly. Blushing and peaking out from behind the pillow, he saw the other person was a girl about half his age, six years old if he had to guess.

Her hair was a tragic mess with lugs in it. She was wearing the same nightgown as him with a different logo on it. She had to be another subject, though one infinitely braver. She didn’t look panicked to see him at all.

Chin to her chest, she was looking up at him through her eyelashes with an amused smile playing on her face while she squeezed her teddy close to her.

“Hi?” Svlad asked hopefully, keeping the pillow between them.

“What are you doing with that pillow?” The girl asked gruffly with a loud laugh. 

She certainly wasn’t whispering and Svlad looked around in alarm in case any guards had been alerted by the girl.

When nothing happened, he lowered the pillow to hold it in a similar fashion to the girl’s teddy.

“I’m.. erm… my name is Svlad.” He said shyly. “What’s your name?”

The girl looked him up and down and Svlad had the feeling he was getting evaluated. She nodded to herself before gritting out a word. “Bart.”

Svlad beamed coming closer, bouncing like a puppy. “Hello Bart!” He greeted enthusiastically. “ The strangest thing just happened to me. You would just not believe it… or maybe you would? How come you’re out of your room too?” He asked curiously.

“Locks don’ work all that good round me.” Bart said slyly. It was clearly an inside joke that she herself found funny. “But I’d get out of here if I was you.” she warned sweetly.

“What? Why?” Svlad asked hurt. He wondered how he could have managed to screw this up already.

After a moment of Svlad seriously working up a pout he was snapped out of it by footsteps approaching. He quickly skidded to hide round the corner, wildly flapping his arm about to try and get the girl to follow him to safety but she instead turned towards the footsteps, waiting.

“Oh shit,” Svlad heard the man exclaim from where he was hiding. There was the sound of a gun cocking. “Subject out of containment. Backup requested on 2nd corridor.”

There was noise through a radio.

“Project Marzanna? You want me to what sir? It’s just a kid.” The man questioned, sounding offended.

More noise through the radio but the girl spoke grittily over it.

“He told you to run.” She said smugly.

The sounds that followed were the worst things Svlad had ever heard. Gunshots, screams, very, very male screams and wet squelching sounds. The silence afterwards somehow felt even worse.

He saw blood pooling around the corner before he even saw the girl. Her feet were bare as she walked through all the red. He supposed she was already covered in it so what did it matter? The red was splattered all over her clothes from her knees to her hair. She hugged her teddy in one arm and had a bloody knife in the other.

Too scared to even breathe Svlad just stood there as blood drip drip dripped to the floor from the knife tip.

“Bye, Svlad.” Bart said somewhat shyly. She padded off down the hall seeming content. She left deep red footprints on the white floor, an easy trail to follow as the lights flickered overhead. He had a strange feeling the lights were laughing at him.

The minute she was out of sight Svlad ran back to his room and used the keys left in his door to lock himself in. He hid the keys with shaky hands under his mattress. Still in a panic, he curled himself in his blankets in the back corner so he could clearly see the door. He was really starting to get annoyed with this place. He had imagined it to be better but it was starting to turn out to be worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Svlad didn’t have to wait long for the ghost to reappear again and this time he was ready for it. This time he had decided to try and take the ghost by surprise. He’d faced vampires and murderous psychopaths at this point, so he tried to reassure himself that the ghost would probably be the easiest to vanquish.

Waiting took a few hours and Svlad had to keep giving himself pep talks to keep himself focused but eventually it paid off. When it appeared, Svlad was ready and he jumped on its back covering its head with a blanket before it could do anything spooky. Svlad made a victorious “Hyah!” and held on tight. It was short lived as the ghost was quite strong and tried to struggle free.

The ghost spun him and despite it being smaller, Svlad was tossed across the room.

“Dirk, what the hell are you doing?” The ghost said from where he was similarly sprawled on the floor fighting the blanket smothering him.

Svlad scooted back from its ire. The ghost got a hand free and pulled the blanket half off his head so he could see.

It was indeed the same ghost as last time. He had the same porcelain doll look that strangely didn’t make him look girly at all, just more ethereal. Ethereal and annoyed. The ghost glared daggers at him. Svlad backed away scared.

Svlad’s mouth, as always, much braver than his brain immediately said, “Stay back! I have special government powers that some claim can turn people into goo! It might even work on ghosts. You really never know!” He finished, his voice high pitched.

At the ghost’s sceptical silence Svlad blushed and surrendered. “OK. That was a lie. But don’t think I won’t fight back!”

He didn’t know what he said but the ghost beamed at him in that moment. It looked so happy. Then the ghost lunged across the room, blanket clinging to him like a cape, and all of a sudden the ghost was hugging him!

He could even feel it’s grin pressed into his shoulder. Svlad froze in shock, then gently patted it’s shoulder in reciprocation, not sure what was going on but unable to put a stop to the first hug he’d had in as long as he could remember. He felt warmth in his chest despite himself.

The ghost pulled back too soon and it’s eyes were wet. It wiped at them hurriedly. Seeing Svlad’s wary expression it smiled again.

“You can call me Todd. I know this doesn’t make any sense but I know who you are and I promise you we’re going to be best friends in the future. You need to trust me. Do you think you can do that?” The ghost asked appearing very adult as he looked right into Svlad’s soul. He squeezed his arms like he was checking he was solid. “It’s so good to see you alive. You have no idea.”

Svlad felt his face warm. Todd was still holding onto his arms like he was afraid to let go. He was acting like Svlad was the only person in the world at this moment. He was also talking about being friends! Unable to speak past the confusing whirl of emotions eating him up, Svlad nodded sharply, desperately.

Todd smiled again. “It’s going to be okay this time, Dirk. I’ll make sure of it. You’ll see.”

And that was the catch, Svlad thought as his emotions plunged into misery. Todd was confusing him with someone else. Of course he was. This Dirk person was so lucky.

...Or maybe not, considering Todd was a ghost.

Todd had said something about it being it being good to see him alive. Maybe Blackwing had killed Todd and his friend Dirk. That was why he was a ghost now. He remembered reading something about ghosts not being able to move on if they had unfinished business. Maybe Todd’s unfinished business was that he needed to save his friend!

Svlad realised that, depressingly, Todd was confusing him with someone he actually cared about. He didn’t know who this Dirk was but he was jealous that the guy managed to convince someone as nice as Todd to actually think he was special enough to be his friend. However Svlad was willing to run with it until Todd figured it out the truth. Just for a few days at least. Like friendship practice.

\---

Todd was the coolest person Svlad had ever met bar none. He was in a band, knew how to play guitar and clearly adored his sister to pieces. Todd explained that Amanda had been supposed to come with him to save Dirk. But Amanda had been trapped between world’s instead.

“I can still sense her.” Todd said most likely trying to reassure himself because Svlad had no clue what he was talking about. “She must be what is connecting me to you. I mean I don’t have any powers like she does. I just wanted to get you out of here but something is stopping me. This is just like Amanda, really. She would want me to free all the subjects at once, not just you. We just going to have to wait a bit longer, I promise but we’re going to be okay.”

Svlad didn’t really believe him about the escaping part. Clearly the boy had already failed that once considering he was a ghost but Svlad hardly cared. “I’m just glad you’re here.” Svlad said sincerely while thrumming with excitement. “I mean obviously it’s not the best of circumstances for either one of us but honestly this might be one of the best days of my life.”

When Todd looked confused Svlad elaborated. “It’s so strange that just when I was wishing for a friend one should just happened to turn up.” He said chuffed and preening.

Todd looked heartbroken. All wide blue eyes and downturned mouth. “Hey,” he said softly. He reached out and gripped Svlad’s wrist softly. “You’re not just a friend. You’re my best friend and I’m not going anywhere without you.”

Svlad felt his face go hot though he had no idea why. He turned his head lest Todd think he was weird.

“In the meantime,” Todd continued on, “We need to figure out what we’re missing before Amanda let’s us leave this place. Ken’s handling the technical side, we just need to rally the subjects. Have you noticed anything strange happening of late? Any coincidences?” He asked suddenly.

Lots of thoughts went through Svlad’s head like: You’re pretty strange. How do you know about my powers? Who is Ken? Is he your best friend too? Instead he said sarcastically with a coy smile. “Apart from you?.”

“Seriously, anything?” Todd persisted. His gaze was pretty compelling. Very few people looked him in the eyes. They generally just talked over his head. He thought for a moment of telling Todd everything, every dark moment he could remember in his short life and all the moments that had been happening recently but then he remembered himself and looked away. Todd wanted Dirk, his best friend, not him. He would be risking losing Todd’s interest by telling him who he really was.

He cleared his throat and shook his head. Todd was looking at him with doubt covering all his features so he tried to distract him. As Todd glared at the floor, thinking deeply, Svlad tried to turn the conversation back to him. He wanted to hear more about this band.

“Could you teach me some of your lyrics. I need to know if I hear your songs one day.” Svlad said entirely too fake and happy.

Todd let him off the hook even though he clearly knew what was up, going from the little frown gracing his lips. Like Svlad needed more reasons to like him.

“You’ll probably never hear them. I wrote most of them when I was a kid and my band members are probably still in elementary round about now.”

“I thought I heard singing the other night, when you turned up upset. Was that you? What was that song?”

Todd seemed to close down at the reminder of that sad song which was the last thing Svlad wanted. After a long moment of silence he finally said, “It was a lullaby I used to sing for my sister.” Todd admitted brokenly. “She was a weird baby. My mom would sing rock a bye baby and all these other nursery rhymes to try and get her to go to bed but she’d really only go to sleep when I’d sing Guns N’ Roses to her.”

Todd sighed heavily, swallowing back tears, he attempted a smile like keeping up appearances for Svlad was important right now. Svlad wanted to hug him and promise him everything would be okay but not knowing how that would be received patted him awkwardly on the shoulder. It made Todd’s smile a little less strained so he considered it a success.

“Will you sing it for me?” Svlad asked barely masking how eager he was to hear it.

Rolling his eyes, Todd grumbled. Then with his head lowered like he was embarrassed, he began singing the same song from the other night.

When he sang it was more talking than anything. He didn’t seem entirely confident in himself as he kept glancing to Svlad for approval then looking away embarrassed. He managed a verse before he cut off blushing all the way to his ears and rubbing his arm roughly.

Svlad couldn’t contain the smile on his face or the way happiness bloomed in his chest. He bounced on the bed like an overeager puppy and went all the way into Todd’s space. “What’s that first line again, teach it me.” He begged.

Todd could only look at him crosseyed with how close he was, the ghost’s blush hadn’t gone down at all. Todd pulled back regaining his personal space with a strained chuckle. He seemed to notice the clock on the wall for the first time. “You need to sleep.” He said instead.

At Svlad’s puppy dog’s eyes pleading in earnest the boy sighed. “Alright, I’ll sing for you again if you promise to g…”

Svlad was under his blanket and head on his pillow before Todd finished. Seeing Todd’s incredulous look he smiled unrepentantly then raised his eyebrows in expectation. He’d held up his part of the deal.

Todd, bless him, was still singing softly when he got to sleep...

... _ **she's got eyes of the bluest skies...**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Todd sings as a lullaby for Amanda when she's little.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5KSq6mwRAE


	4. Chapter 4

He was awoken as normal by the building’s klaxon, the alert that signalled the start of the day. Yet something was off and it took him a moment to place it. It was the weight that laid across his legs. He found the ghost from last night, Todd fast asleep and top to tail with him, one arm stretched over his knees. He became alarmed because he had thought Todd would have disappeared by now and why would a ghost need to sleep, anyway?

Before he could wake Todd however the door opened and in stepped his escort. The man noticed Svlad’s visitor immediately and then there was utter chaos.

There were shouts and threats. Svlad became alarmed as two men came into the room and tackled Todd. Todd, tiny as he was, decided it would be a good idea to fight back, tooth and nail and at Todd’s shout of pain, Svlad was shocked into action. Todd was easily pinned to the floor by the two brutes and Svlad leaped on the back of one of the men in his defense. He barely threw the man off balance but he still tried to help, covering the man’s eyes and trying to pull him away.

It was then that Todd started screaming like he was being murdered apropos to nothing. The men immediately let up on their hold, still holding him down but not as hard yet still Todd screamed and thrashed like he was being crushed to death. It was the most helpless Svlad had ever felt. Not knowing what was wrong but knowing something clearly was brutalizing his new friend as the shouts were of agony and pain not fear.

They dragged Todd from the room still screaming. When Svlad tried to follow the men out he was shoved backwards hard. He hit the bedframe with his arm, pain lacing up his side. The door was closed and locked yet he could hear Todd’s screams as he went down the corridor.

He looked for the keys he’d put under his bed only to find them gone. He tossed his whole room looking for them but couldn’t find them anywhere. When that didn’t work, he tried breaking the door with barely a dent to show for his efforts. He shouted and hit the door and begged but no one even came when lunch came and went. Then it was night and it was the longest night Svlad had ever been subjected to.

It felt like weeks waiting for something to happen. Yet in reality it was only a day and a half before someone finally came with food and water. Then he was taken to Riggins for questioning.

Though he didn’t let the man even begin before he interrupted. “Is Todd okay? Please, tell me he’s okay.”

Riggins simply watched him in his panic. After Svlad was silent he didn’t answer his question.

“His name is Todd?” Riggin’s stated more than asked.

Svlad let his shoulders slump in relief. Riggins said is and not was so he was still alive or present, whatever the right word for a ghost that was still here and somewhere in the building might be. He might still be in pain or injured but he wasn’t gone just yet.

“Is he okay?” Svlad stressed.

Riggins folded his arms in a way Svlad thought was supposed to look authoritative but Svlad had long lost any fear for the man. The scariest thing about him was his truly misguided sense of right and wrong.

“He is stable for now but for his sake you need to explain his presence on this highly secure base to me.” 

“Shouldn’t you know. Wasn’t it Blackwing that killed him and his friend after all.” Svlad replied angry, shrill and sarcastic.

Riggins looked confused. “Blackwing has never killed anyone. We’re here to protect.” He seemed to really believe what he was saying which considering the massacre he witnesses in the hallway the other night, the attempt on his life by Mr. Priest and the ghost living in his bedroom was truly delusional.

Svlad told him so.

Riggins looked fed up with him.

“Follow me.” He ordered. Svlad followed him silently down several corridors to the medical wing. He’d only ever been there once before and it hadn’t been the vampires that sent him there. He’d rather not remember that ordeal at all.

But this time it gloriously held Todd. Passed out on one of the hospital beds. Riggins drew his attention to one of the machines attached to him.

“This is his heartbeat.” Riggins told him. Svlad held onto the steady beep of the machine like the lifeline it was. “As you can see he is very much alive and not a ghost, dear boy.”

Svlad doesn’t know what to do with Todd actually being alive so he ignored it. He felt guilty for assuming. While Todd had just been a ghost Svlad didn’t need to tell him that he wasn’t Dirk because it didn’t seem real. But Todd had hugged him and he’d never been that happy ever.

He was pleased Todd hadn’t been tragically murdered but this began a path that was way more complicated than helping a ghost.

\---

Svlad told Riggins everything he knew, which granted wasn’t much. Riggins seemed very interested in Todd’s ability to disappear and reappear before Svlad explained that Todd had no powers. That he had a sister that was trapped between worlds, who Todd thought was helping them.

It wasn’t enough to earn visitation rights no matter how much he begged.

\---

That night, as he was washing his hands in the sink he was whooshed by a wave of water into Mona’s room like that was a thing that just happened. He looked around shocked and spluttering, hair plastered to his skull like a drowned rat. He recognised the room immediately as Mona’s as she was the only subject permitted to own crayons to draw on her walls.

“Mona! Mona! Where are you?” He turned full circle.

He was relieved to see her the second time he turned. She didn’t usually change back for him so he was glad she did this time. She was sitting with one knee up to her chin on the bed.

She beamed at him dreamily. “Hello, Svlad.” She didn’t seem to be surprised to see him. “Why do you look so sad?” She asked slowly.

“I made a friend.” He admitted. “Only now he’s been hurt and they won’t let me see him. It’s not fair. Nothing is fair.” At Mona’s encouraging nod he continued. “Weird things keep happening with no explanation, I’ve witnessed someone get brutally murdered, Project Moloch is missing and I can’t help feeling it’s all my fault somehow.”

Mona stared like she was thinking really hard. The girl had big brown eyes and long black hair. She reminded Svlad of a princess and she looked wrong in Blackwing’s clothes. He imagined she could have ruled a kingdom in another life. She deserved a proper princess dress.

“Can I help?” She asked, slow and innocent.

“I just miss Todd.” Svlad sighed, not knowing what he expected. He sat down next to her on the bed. “I was just starting to believe the universe wanted us to be friends. Why else would he be sent to my room of all places?”

“Well, let’s go see him then, silly.” Mona said like it was simple. She shoved him teasingly.

“We’re in a locked room, Mona.” He said petulantly wondering if she didn’t realise.

“There’s always a way. You just need the right actress to play the right part.” She said her voice soothing.

\---

Mona’s ability was actually incredibly useful in getting out of the room.

\---

Blackwing didn’t need to torture Todd, Todd was already torturing himself. Everytime he hit consciousness, his pararibulitis flared up. He sobbed as he felt like sheets of metal sliced through him and arranged him like abstract art. Blackwing however had never even heard of the disease.

Riggins didn’t know how to deal with the situation. The doctor’s assured him the boy wasn’t putting it on. That he was showing real symptoms of being in agony even if they couldn’t explain why.

“Project Incubus.” Mr. Priest suggested out of nowhere.

“What?” Riggins snapped out of his deep thoughts startled.

“We feed him to Project Incubus. If he’s special, he will be unharmed and we can test him. If he’s not, well… we won’t have a problem anymore.” He grinned unrepentantly.

Riggins frowned. “We don’t feed people to Project Incubus. We never have and we never will. I’d prefer they not starve but until we find an alternative it’s all we can manage.”

Within a second Riggins found a gun under his chin and a deranged man holding him close. 

“The new boss said you’d say that.” Mr. Priest giggled. The gun fired, loud. Mr. Priest didn’t flinch at the blood that splattered his face. “Time for a change in leadership, I think.”

\---

Todd passed in and out of consciousness as Mr. Priest dragged him out of bed by his ankle. He felt himself being dragged haphazardly down a corridor by someone whistling. He had no idea if the pain he felt was real or imaginary at this point. Then he was tipped over a high edge and the floor fell away. He spiralled into a pit.


	5. Chapter 5

Bart giggled where she was sitting in the center of her blank room. The lights fizzled on and off again sending her into outright guffaws.

“Do it again! Do it again!” She chanted, clapping her hands while still holding onto her teddy.

Instead of the lights fizzing however the door which was triple grade steel with an electric lock suddenly decided to open on its own.

“Are you sure?” Bart asked the the lights above her.

The lights fizzed then went out, leaving her in total darkness except where the door was ajar.

“Okay… if you say so Mr. Lights. But they weren’t too happy about my last trip out, if ya know what I mean…” The little girl with knots in her hair said unsure. As she left her room her eye caught something new flickering. She skipped up to the green box mounted on the wall.

Riggins had been trying to teach her how to read but she wasn’t very good at it. But now the word in the green box was flickering so it meant Mr. Lights wanted her to pay attention.

“E… Ex...et? Exit? We’re leaving?” Bart said surprised. 

The lights flickered a yes. 

“Okay then, Mr. Lights.” Bart grinned.

\---

It was not Lieutenant Cauldwell's day at all. Something was going on with the electronics in the place and they had been severely unprepared for a malfunction such as this.

They had been locked in the guard room for the last two hours with no way to disable the lock from the inside.

God knows what was keeping the other guards from returning.

\---

Svlad found the corridors were already in chaos. The usual guards were now blood splatters on the walls and puppets tossed on the floor. Svlad had to stop because he felt like he was going to throw up. Subjects young and old were running around like headless chickens and Svlad realised someone must have let them all out.

As someone screamed past them laughing maniacally, Svlad was barely saved from collision by Mona dragging him back against the wall. 

Svlad gripped her hand tight and pulled her into a quiet empty room.

“This is a disaster.” He wailed. “How are we supposed to find Todd in this mess. It’s hopeless.” 

“Use your power Svlad.” Mona said.

“It doesn’t work like that. It doesn’t do what I want it to.” Svlad said hysterically.

“The universe wants you together, you said. The universe will surely lead you.” Mona said eyes wide so full of optimism, Svlad wanted to cry. He gave her a big hug. 

Maybe a friend was here all this time afterall.

\---

Todd woke up to shouting. He was on a bench. He opened his eyes to see he was in a locker room. There was guns and batons in a cage and a few pieces of clothes scattered about. He realised they were in the weapons closet. 

A young Martin was howling and slamming doors as he collected things in a pile. Gripps and Cross seemed like teenagers and were aggressively tearing into each other. That or were really happy to see each other and were best friends. Who knew with these lot.

Vogel was so young. About five years old and watching everything quietly but with awe.

Todd was about to go check on him when there was a yelp from the two fighting. Realising they weren’t playing Todd shot up and did the stupid thing by getting between them.

Gripps growled but backed down and started exploring like he hadn’t been that invested in the fight in the first place. Cross who looked so small, held his bleeding arm to his chest and looked fearful of Todd.

“Hey, you alright. Let me look at that.” He said softly. He held out his hand but didn’t touch, afraid of scaring him further.

Cross bounced backwards. Jumping with two feet onto the bench behind him then again backwards onto the floor. Like he was trying to put a barrier between them.

He looked around for help and saw the main guy, Martin watching him like a predator calculating.

With Todd watching he went back to opening the next cabinet. Todd jumped when he suddenly spoke.

“You were packing a lot of juice there boy! Really delicious!” Martin informed him. “Cross was worried we took a little too much. He hasn’t had to drain anyone completely as of yet, if you comprehend my implications.” Martin stood still to look at him. “...and something tells me you do.”

Todd observed that the look on Cross’ face wasn't just fear, it was shame and sadness too and he couldn’t bare it. Because he knew Amanda wouldn’t bare it.

“It’s okay.” He reassured. “You didn’t hurt me. In fact you helped me.”

“It don’t matter now, anyhow. Someone opened all them doors and we’r’all getting gone. Y’ with us?” Martin demanded.

Todd nodded quickly, intimidated by the other man. “I need to grab my friend, first.” He couldn’t help but say. “Then we need to burn this place to the ground.”

He saw the first implications of a smile on the older man’s face since he’d came to the past.

“Well, choose your instrument wisely and lets get this concert underway.” 

Looking at the pile of weapons Martin had collected together his eyes went wide.

“Is that…?” He asked excitedly, noticing a familiar weapon underneath the others. Best thing about The Rowdy 3 is that no one judged him for picking a white gun that looked like a microphone.

However he felt indestructible with it in his hands again.

“Let’s go.” Todd agreed.

\---

Svlad clutched Mona’s hand like a lifeline as the two kids slid down the edges of the manic corridors. They were surrounded by chaos. The few guards not locked in the guard room were starting to flee or lock themselves into the empty subjects rooms to get a respite from the horror. 

There was an eagle flying about randomly. People all ages and sexes stampeding for the door. Some Svlad had a gut feeling weren’t even special at all. Just random people Blackwing experimented on in the name of progress.

Svlad felt a hand grip his neck in a death like pinch and cried out and heard Mona do the same. He turned to see a thin woman who smiled gently like she wasn’t holding them both with a cruel grip on their shoulders. 

She was another subject Svlad realised, definitely not normal. “Oh gosh, are you two sweeties lost? Do you need a mother?” 

Scared Svlad looked to Mona for help. Only Mona was looking enraptured. Then Svlad felt it hit him too. It was like a wave of pure paternal love. How could he ever have been afraid of his own mother? She would never have hurt him. He must have imagined her hands pinching his neck before.

Going in for a hug he was stopped by a hand pulling him away.

Muddled and confused he watched a boy he thought looked familiar level a weapon at his mother and fire before he could protect her. His mother was blown far across the room from both him and Mona.

He was held back from going to help her by a hand on his arm. It slipped down to his hand and squeezed. Svlad finally paid notice.

Looking back at the boy’s bright eyes he slowly came back to himself.

“Todd?” He asked sounding small. 

He felt the world come back to him. All the peace he had felt when the woman grabbed him breaking as the noise and chaos came back into focus.

He must have looked truly distressed as Todd enveloped him in a hug. It was warm and tight and so soft. It left Svlad closer to tears than anything else. He dug in deeper until Todd pushed him back. A hand cupped his face and wiped away a tear.

“Hey come on, we have to get out of here.” Todd said pulling him along. Svlad shouted out to Mona but she’d turned herself into her favourite form. A clown stress toy. She always said it made her feel calmer. Todd saw where he was looking and snatched it up like he knew.

He pulled at Svlad’s hand until they were running through the corridors. Todd stopped intermittently to choose a new direction. Svlad realised he was going down specific corridors where the lights were flickering.

They ended up bursting into an electrical cupboard. 

“Ken, did you find her?” Todd shouted randomly out loud, slightly breathless from running. Behind some video player looking devices they found another kid who Svlad assumed was Ken. He was doing something involving screens and a bunch of wires plugged into the dusty machines that he completely didn’t understand.

“Hell yeah, I did. Bart’s just letting off a bit of steam at the moment.” Todd went around to see what he’s looking at but the horror and disgust on his face dissuaded Svlad from doing the same.

“And how’s your other plan going” Todd asked turning away to look at another screen.

“Oh, it’s beautiful. There is no way in hell this snake of an organisation will survive what's coming for them.” Ken crowed.

“That's good. That's good.” Todd said frazzled.

Svlad looked between them jealous and confused at the obvious history between the two. The history they clearly shared with blackwing.

After a moment Ken tapped something out on the keyboard with a flourish. And spun around looking smug.

“Blackwing is gone.” He said clapping his hands confidently for a 12 year old, giddiness in his voice. “For good. I’ve made sure of it. Anyone tries to revive it, I’ll be the first to know and then me and Bart will obliterate those bastards. It won’t do anymore harm.”

Todd heaved a sigh of relief. The beginnings of a smile on his face.

He turned to Svlad and tried to reassure. “They won’t ever hurt you again, Dirk. I promise.” His expression practically radiant with relief.

Svlad, caught up with everything, felt the name hit him like a truck. How did he forget that Todd wasn’t actually here for him? He’d always wanted to believe he was a good person at least somewhat. Yet the shame flooded through him made him feel sick and tears brimmed in his eyes.

He opened his mouth to confess. But nothing would come out. His face felt hot and choked by a ball in his throat blocking any words from coming out.

Slumping slightly, wishing he could curl into a ball, Todd was by his side in an instant. A hand placed gently on his shoulder as the boy asked him what was wrong.

“I’m sorry Todd.” Svlad bit out. “I didn’t mean to trick you.”

“Trick me?” Todd said wide eyed. His mouth was ticked up like he wasn’t sure whether to be annoyed or amused yet. He was staring with that intensity again. Like Svlad was worth watching. 

It just made it all worse. Svlad felt his bottom lip wobble as he tried to breathe through the hot pressure in his throat.

He continued. “I’m not your friend “Dirk”. I took advantage of you and I am the worst type of person imaginable, really.” 

Todd removed his hand and it felt like a slap. He looked so confused. “You… what?”

“I hope you find him, one day. He’s really very lucky Todd, you were the best friend I ever had.” Svlad tasted tears and realised they must of spilled over.

He heard alarms start to go off and a group rushing past the door in panic. Overwhelmed by the thought of this being the last time he ever saw Todd he sprung forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Though with him jerking in surprise it was less his cheek and more the corner of his mouth.

Humiliated Svlad ran into the corridor to escape. He felt a slight pull on his clothes as Todd tried to grab him and fail. He did what he did best. He allowed the flow to push him along and following others soon found his way outside. 

With too many people around him, most of them scary, Svlad looked for a place to hide. The compound was surrounded by forest that he didn’t want to go into. 

Looking backwards for another option he skidded to a stop by some stairs and hid underneath the steps. Hiding his face in his knees, he hid until the racket died down. He hid until he heard a bomb go off. 

The building was being destroyed. He flailed for a moment then as another explosion happened even closer, logic took over and he sprinted towards the forest. 

Too late however the explosion blew him off his feet. He felt pain blossom through his head and ankle as he hit something hard then fell to the floor. He hit that hard too.

Whimpering, adrenaline and panic had him trying to push himself up but he threw up almost immediately. The whole forest tipped upside down and Svlad collapsed to the side waiting for it to stop spinning and darkness loomed in.

Svlad welcomed it.

\---

Martin shoved him back in his seat to stop him doing something stupid like jumping out of a moving bus.

“I need to go get him. What if he’s still in the building when it detonates.” Todd yelled. 

Ken gave him a look like he was crazy which he probably was at this point. “Why would he still be in the building? We gave all the subjects enough warning to get out. We didn’t even see a soul those last 10 minutes.”

“Please. I have to go back. Dirk’s the only reason I travelled back in time to this fucking place and I may have lost Amanda for it. It can’t be for nothing, just to watch my best friend die all over again. Please Ken!”

Ken sighed like Todd was killing him. “Stop the bus!”

They’d gotten the bus to get the subjects of blackwing at least close to civilisation. It was certainly lively with all the fierce personalities in contrast. But over the noise Ken had listened to him and followed him to the door.

The cool night air that had settled blasted over his face as he stepped out. He shivered. Looking back, Ken was leaning on the door to stop it from shutting.

“Y’know you’re crazy going out there. There are acres of forest both forwards and back. How are you going to find him?” He asked.

“I once chased a rabbit for eight hours and Dirk was at the other end. I'm sure he’ll turn up.” Todd said more confidently than reality should allow.

Ken smirked as one of the few normal people who understood.

As the silence stretched Todd asked something that was nagging him. “Why did he say he wasn’t Dirk? I mean unless another subject can shapeshift, he is, isn’t he?”

“From the records, Dirk was just a name he made up to hide from blackwing. It’s probable he’s never even heard that name before at this point. Just use his real name and it will be fine.”

“I thought Dirk was his real name!” Todd said annoyed.

Ken just laughed and closed the door in his face. Because he was still an asshole even after blackwing burned him.


	6. Chapter 6

Svlad’s first conscious thought was that he could hear humming. It was beautiful and sounded like the song Todd had sung him but it was a girl’s voice this time like maybe it could be an angel. However the moment he strained his hearing to try and hear better the noise wasn’t there anymore, like it had never been.

Instead Svlad heard drips through trees. He couldn’t feel any rain but he could hear twigs crackling and leaves rustling as it hit the floor. He was on his back so when his eyelashes fluttered open he looked up at the sky and was surprised to see nothing. The sky was slightly lighter than the trees but there was no stars or moon that Svlad could see and it was unsettling. There was nothing but darkness.

Despite his head feeling like it was about to crack open and his ankle screaming at him he forced himself up. He closed his eyes and leaned on a nearby tree to keep himself steady as everything.swam.

After a moment he balanced himself and pulled his hand away grimacing at the sticky substance that stayed attached to his hand. He brought his hand close to his face to investigate what it was and whimpered. 

His hand was covered with blood. Looking at the tree in horror, it wasn’t his own blood, there was too much of it and he didn’t feel any gaping wounds. No, it must be someone else’s.

“Svllaaad.” He heard from far away. His attention snapped to it. His knee jolted painfully as he simultaneously felt the impulse to run towards the noise and run away. He heard whoever it was call again.

Svlad felt himself breaking apart. He was scared. He was alone.

He didn’t want to die alone.

He wondered if Todd would miss him. He kind of hoped the boy liked him even if he wasn’t his friend yet. However Svlad knew he had probably already forgotten him. 

Strangely the bitterness numbed his fear in a way. It just made him feel sore and empty.  
With a sigh and glad no one was around to see his lip wobble, Svlad looked towards the direction from where he could still hear faint shouts. Should he go towards it, or further away?

It was when he looked the opposite direction towards similarly dense trees that he felt hopeless. Towards the shouts was as good a direction as any and held some hope whereas getting lost in the forest held none. He limped forwards, concentrating on not falling over and keeping the pain in his ankle to a minimum. He ignored the stillness of the trees as if there was no wind. The weird dripping despite there being no rain. He ignored the lack of crickets and owls and birds. He had keep moving because once again there was no one out there who would want to save him if he didn’t.

\---

Todd was not happy. He’d been trekking through the forest for what felt like hours only it couldn’t have been too long as the sky was still a midnight void.

He was cold and annoyed. His feet hurt and he’d been scratched by several trees. What was worse was that infernal dripping sound. It was driving him nuts.

He got angrier and angrier at the stupid situation until he remembered Dirk was probably out here too. Then he just felt sad and empty. 

Dirk was so incredibly young now, just a child and even worse was how in so many ways he hadn’t changed at all from when he was grown up. Making Dirk happy was so incredibly easy at times that when their friendship did become difficult like it always did Todd for once in his selfish little life couldn’t give it up. 

It made him happy to make Dirk happy. And all these people who were so hellbent on hurting the psychic baffled Todd.

But their loss. Todd may be worthless and a bad person. But he would always keep trying and not give up when it came to Dirk and Amanda. As little as that was to give, he’d still give it.

He hoped it was enough, in the end. Because he didn’t come back in time to lose his best friend all over again.

He was startled out of his thoughts by something wet hitting his cheek. He yelped in surprise. 

His first thought was water but it didn’t run off his cheek. It stuck and dribbled. He swiped it off, stomach uneasy.

In the dim light the smear on his hand shone red. He flinched as another drip hit his shoulder. He moved out of the way fast and looked up. 

From a branch above something red was dripping. He couldn’t see a cause for it. A dead body in a tree would hardly be a surprise at this point. However instead it just seemed like the tree itself was bleeding.

The dripping noises from the forest took on a sinister new level. Grimacing in disgust Todd wiped his hands on his jeans. Unsure of which way he came, he tried to look for some clue for a direction. This would be so much easier if it wasn’t a new moon tonight or he could see the stars.

He was reminded of when he watched Alice in Wonderland with Amanda. She had only been about six and Todd had already been an adult but he spent the most time with her as their parents were always working.

There was the scene with the cheshire cat. The cat had disturbed Todd. Eyes and smile so similar to the druggies he avoided on a Saturday night. But for a kid all they saw was a silly cat that likes to play.

Which way I ought to go?

 

Well, that depends on where you want to get to.

Oh, it really doesn’t matter, as long as I g…

 

Then it really doesn’t matter which way you go!

 

Todd chose a random direction and started walking.

 

\---

Svlad was starting to see flashes of white far off. He wondered if it was the girl who was singing.

He was so focused on watching for these flashes, he almost walked straight into a pond for not looking down.

He threw himself down in relief. Because the blood sticking and drying to him had been making him uncomfortable this whole time. He knelt beside the pond, careful not to fall in. He stuck his hand in and tried to wash the blood off. 

Something rose from the depths. When he saw a face he yelped and pulled back.

It was a girls face. A very pretty girl. Floating in the water. Her eyes were closed and she looked serene as her hair fanned out behind her. Svlad wondered if she was dead. 

She didn’t look gross and hideous like he thought dead people should look. She looked healthy and at peace.

The girl opened her eyes under the water and seemed to see him. Then she raised her hand slowly. As Svlad watched the hand broke the water. As soon as it did, like an illusion the hand melted away to bone. The skeleton like hand reached to grab him and those pretty brown eyes of the girl was now dark empty spaces of a skull.

It managed to grip his arm as he stayed frozen but the touch jolted him out of his stupor as he screamed and tried to pull away.

It held tight and tried to pull him into the water. He screamed louder, struggling in desperation.

The grip slipped and Svlad threw himself out of range though he tripped before he got to his feet. He only took several steps before he crashed into another body.

He screamed again, about to run wildly in another direction again. However hand held him steady. And when he really looked he was shocked to see it was Todd.

“What’s wrong? Are you alright? I heard you scream?” Todd asked looking beyond worried. Svlad felt Todd’s hands like a brand in this cold as they patted him down for injuries.

“I am very much not alright Todd! Blackwing exploded, my ankle is in agony, I’m covered in blood and the skeleton in that pond just tried to drown me.” He said hysterically.

Todd looked at Svlad like he was breaking his heart. “I’m glad your okay.” He said with so much relief in his tone.

Svlad puffed up, irritated. “Did you lose your hearing in that explosion or are you just barmy because that wasn’t remotely what I said at all, Todd.”

Svlad was surprised and alarmed when Todd yanked him into a hug. Though after a second he felt his suddenly like he would burst into tears. He tentatively hugged back afraid and sure that Todd would pull away in a minute and leave him all alone again. That would really round this night off after all.

But when Todd pulled back he looked confused as Svlad’s words finally hit him.

“A skeleton tried to drown you? Where did it go?” He asked.

“It was in the water.” Svlad warned him. He yelped at Todd went to go look instead of doing something more sensible, like running the opposite way. Svlad stayed back hoping Todd wouldn’t get killed for being so reckless.

“I don’t see anything, oh, wait…” Todd suddenly breathed in sharply. “Amanda!” 

Then Todd was jumping feet first in the water. Svlad jumped to get him out yelling at him the entire time. But Todd was wading deeper, following something. “Amanda!” He shouted again.

Svlad managed to catch his arm but it slipped until Svlad was gripping the other boys wrist. Todd’s eyes barely flicked his way as he tugged to get away.

“Todd, please don’t go in there.” Svlad begged.

However blue lightning came off Todd’s skin and the boy looked panicked. 

“Oh no, not again.” Todd whined.

He jolted like he was being electrocuted. He screamed and his knees went as he was pulled under the water. Svlad still trying to drag him out by his wrist panicked as he was pulled from the bank under the water too.

He tried to swim up. To drag himself and Todd to the surface but the break for air never seemed to come. It was a pond! It shouldn’t be this deep.

Breaking into air was the biggest relief imaginable. He spluttered and dragged a weak Todd to the edge where he gripped the side. He blinked hard against the sudden bright light everywhere.

He was lucky Todd was so small as he felt exhausted as he pushed Todd then himself onto the side. Then collapsed as his muscles screamed in agony. Their legs still dangled in the water but everything was surprisingly bright and warm.

Opening his eyes, the sky was blue and the sun was bright. It wasn’t grass beneath him but stone slabs. 

Tilting his head slightly, he saw they were at a swimming pool and it was daytime. He stopped trying to make sense of it all.

He lied back, making a frustrated noise.

“Amanda.” Todd said weakly. 

Svlad watched bemused as Todd stood on wobbly legs and approached a young lady in a leather jacket.

“Todd.” The girl greeted with a self satisfied smile. Then the girl shoved the boy who was half her size in the pool.

Svlad moved to the edge of the pool to lend Todd a hand as he came up spluttering.

He looked at Amanda betrayed. “What was that for?” He held onto Svlad’s hand for leverage but didn’t attempt to climb out again.

“For being a dipshit.” Amanda informed him. Todd’s sister was scary. “I’ve been pretty omnipresent while trapped out their in the void and while you and Ken did a great job destroying blackwing. Poor Dirk’s been terrified out of his mind wondering what's going on because YOU didn’t tell him!” 

Flinching guiltily at the name, Svlad felt the need to add his input. “That was my fault, I’m afraid.” He said morosely. Both siblings looked at him confused. “I let Todd think I was Dirk. It was really selfish and I’m sorry. Without me, I’m sure Todd would have helped the real Dirk. So it’s my fault, really.”

Svlad was scared he would be next for Amanda's ire but the murderous look was sent Todd’s way.

Todd however was watching Svlad with large sad eyes. “Yeah.” He said nodding. “I screwed up.” He told Amanda, confirming Svlad’s words much to the psychic’s misery.

With a huff Amanda stomped her feet. “You better sort this out Todd. Don’t forget. I’m the big sister now and I’ll kick your ass.”

Todd nodded. As she started to walk away Todd panicked. “Amanda!” He shouted. 

The girl flicked her hair in annoyance as she turned around again. “Don’t worry. I’m not going too far.” She announced out of nowhere but seeing how Todd relaxed that was what he wanted to here. 

“I love you, even though you are a dipshit.” She said, fondness clear in her voice.

“I love you too.” Todd choked out, tears brimming.

Amanda shocked Svlad by putting her middle finger up at Todd which didn’t seem very nice. However Todd was laughing even as his tears overflowed as he returned the gesture.

Seeming satisfied, Todd’s weird sister disappeared around the building. Leaving them alone again.

“Get me out of here?” Todd requested. 

Between the two of them they managed to get Todd out of the water again. Svlad waited for Todd to tell him off.

“Dirk…” Todd said but stopped at Svlad’s flinch. “Sorry. What’s your name?” He asked carefully.

“Svlad… Cjelly.” He admitted. He saw Todd’s eyes go wide with something like recognition. He wondered what was going through the other boys mind.

“I remember Mr. Priest calling you that. I thought it was another code name like Project Icarus…”

Svlad wondered why Todd had been talking to Mr. Priest about him.

“First things first…” Todd announced. “I need you to know. Svlad, Dirk… no matter what your name is, there is no other person I’m here for. I came back for you and only you. Your my best friend and I wanted to save you.”

“Todd…” Svlad interrupted with a tone like he would use with a crazy person. “ I don’t know you. How can we have been best friends?” He asked sceptically. 

“We are friends where I’m from.” Todd insisted.

“...and where is that exactly?” Svlad asked curiously.

“The future.” Todd admits with a deep breath. “In about 25 years time.”

Svlad thought about being sceptical but instead eagerly jumped at the chance to hear most. Truth or not this was bound to be a good story at the very least.

One eyebrow raised, leaning closer in interest, Svlad breathed out, “Tell me everything.”

\---

Todd’s story was really detailed and seemed plausible for what his life had been like so far.

He still referred to Svlad as Dirk which Todd explained was his name in the future. He must have changed it to hide from blackwing. But with no blackwing around anymore he wouldn’t have to change it, if he didn’t want to.

The cases they went on sounded more like adventures then the trouble he usually got himself in. He’d certainly not managed to ‘solve’ a case so far but Todd assured him he got much better at it.

Todd stumbled over his words as he got towards the end. Over ‘Dirk’s’ death. When project blackwing failed to retrieve their subjects once more they gave up and moved onto protocol nightshade. 

The protocol sweeped the board clean. It turned out each and every subject ever under blackwings control was injected with an explosive. And all blackwing ever had to do was press a button and bye bye subjects.

Ken found out about it first, when he had gone through the files. Unsure who was in control of the protocol he tried to force his way up the chain to find out. 

Keeping Bart close to make sure they didn’t terminate her for being a threat.

They’d terminated her anyway. They’d terminated all of them. One moment they’d been happy. The next, all of them were dead.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this before. I couldn’t bare to think about it. You were dead and I couldn’t function. Me, Amanda and Ken managed to mish mash a time machine together that sort of worked. It put us in our younger bodies before the time someone got the bright idea to inject explosives into kids. Amanda couldn’t make it through however as she hadn’t been born yet and didn’t have a body to go into. She must have been trapped in the void between places. And here we are now!” Todd said with a flourish.

Svlad looked around himself properly. It looked as far from a dark scary wood as something could be. They were in the back garden of a mansion of some kind. The kind of mansion that had an outdoor swimming pool.

“And that is exactly?” Svlad asked.

“Patrick Spring’s home. He was very grateful when we gave him his machine back. He went back in time with his wife. His daughter hasn’t been born yet. She will never realise she’s out of time. And Spring left us everything he owns in return. It was extremely useful in our plans against blackwing. We’re safe here. I guess Amanda really got good at teleporting people.”

Svlad sighed and finally let go of some of the adrenaline that had been sustaining him. “My ankle hurts.” He said pitifully. Moving it slightly where it was hanging in the water.

Todd sighed like he was put out but the happy smile on his face led Svlad to believe he didn’t really mean it. “C’mon. We’ll get you bandaged up.” He stood and held out a hand to help Svlad up.

It was like it didn’t occur to Todd to let his hand go. He held Svlad’s hand all the way inside the house. As soon as Todd turned away Svlad did a wiggle of happiness. Todd somehow sensed it and looked back with a suspicious glance but Svlad thought he pulled off innocent quite well.


	7. The hopelessly awkward epilogue

Growing up for a second time was not something Todd expected. A chance to do his life over again, but this time right. And he started off with such good intentions, as well. Whatever he was going to happen however didn’t. Going through school a second time didn’t make him a genius. Having already screwed up with the people he cared about didn’t make him a better friend. He still made loads of mistakes, only different ones. New things to regret.

He made Dirk cry once. That was all he was going to say on the matter because he didn’t like to remember it.

Only thing that was different was the amount of people in his life now. As much as he adored Amanda, he was never a social person and when she had been happy he had been content with only meeting up with her once a month or so.

Now, seventeen years old again, he had people around him all the time. Farah, Dirk, Amanda, Cross and to everyone’s surprise, Mona. Mona was one of Todd’s closest friends now. The rare time she was human she would always hang out with Todd and she was actually pretty cool with a brutal sense of humor. Other times she became an inanimate part of his room.

Todd had never really learned to comprehend it, it seemed weird to him. Mona didn’t fancy him or want anything out of him. She just liked him best out of their group despite how it made no sense, whatsoever.

“Why doesn’t she like you better?” Todd asked Dirk one day while they were eating lunch in the school cafeteria. “I mean you two have more in common and you’re actually nice.” He liked to pretend he wasn’t whining but he totally was.

“What’s the problem, Todd. A pretty girl thinks you’re awesome. Oh boo hoo. Just tell her to stop if it’s bothering you so much.” Dirk pouted.

Todd was a bit taken aback by his tone. He wondered, not for the first time, if Dirk liked Mona.

“It’s not a problem...” Todd denied. He wanted to continue but it sounded pathetic even in his own head.

“Then what?” Dirk prodded putting his sandwich down.

Biting his lip, Todd sighed. “I feel guilty. Like I’ve accidently tricked her into thinking I’m a good person, when we both know I’m not.”

“I don’t think I’m the person to commiserate with here, Todd. Seen as you know what I think of you.” Dirk replied uppity. He cheered up relatively easily when Todd swapped Dirk’s apple for his own banana. Todd watched the holistic detective begin the complicated production of opening it like it was some kind of sophisticated lock.

Todd didn’t say what he was thinking out loud. That Dirk didn’t have much choice in friends anyway. People found him a lot to handle and Todd was eternally grateful for that because if anyone wanted to challenge his status as Dirk’s best friend he would probably lose it and he couldn’t bear that.

Dirk must have read some of that on his face as he took Todd’s hand in his. No social qualms even after all this time. Todd liked how steady Dirk’s hand was over his though. Like he trusted that Todd wouldn’t throw him off.

“You are a good person! Mona likes you. I love you. Get over it, Todd.” Dirk squeezed his hand then went back to his banana like it was settled, smug smile in place.

Todd watched him, mouth tugging into a fond smile. This Dirk was so much more confident than past Dirk. Less likely to vibrate out of his own skin in nervousness. It had even been his idea to change his name from Svlad to Dirk Gently again all on his own. He said he liked the ring to it.

Todd lost his breath everytime he remembered how lucky he was to be here, in a world where Dirk was still alive.

Despite Todd mentally being ancient from living two lives, Dirk made him feel like he the teenager he was, physically. The crush he felt for his best friend sending butterflies in his stomach everytime they so much as smiled at each other.

Amanda and Farah gave him such flack over it. But he didn’t know Dirk’s position on the subject and he wasn’t going to ask. The detective acted camp but he had never once mentioned liking anybody, even a celebrity.

“Are you going to ask her to the dance?” Dirk asked out of nowhere all nonchallant like.

“Who?” Todd asked confused. At Dirk’s eye roll he got it. “Oh, Mona. I guess I could. She sometimes likes to dress up all princess like. She’d like a dance.”

He had been planning to go stag with Dirk but this way he could try and be wingman and get Mona to give Dirk a dance. Dirk was hardly shy around her, he didn’t know why he was having so much trouble asking her out if he did like her.

“Oh.” Dirk instead looked like he’d swallowed something nasty.

Todd looked at his banana but it seemed normal. Then rehashed what he’d said. “Unless you were going to ask her? I can just butt out. It’s really no problem.”

“No, Todd. Of course not. You should.” He was starting to look a little manic around the eyes. Todd sighed in irritation. Dirk was truly bad at hiding his feelings and this was upsetting him somehow.

“Well I just wanted to go with you.” Todd admitted in frustration, wondering if they could compromise.

Instead of looking more harassed, Dirk stilled like he was awed his best friend wanted to spend time with him. He stared at Todd’s face like he wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating. Todd flushed under the scrutiny. 

Dirk leant forward on his elbows, leaning his chin on his hands. Todd imagined he thought he was going for casual but missed it by a mile.

“You want to go to the dance with me?” Dirk’s voice went a bit squeaky at the end. Todd was really blushing now. Heart pounding in his chest. He licked his lips as he thought of a way to get himself out of this one.

Only Dirk looked slightly expectant, hopeful and Todd felt his own hopes rising.

“Yes.” Todd admitted cautiously. “It’s a date then?” He asked breathlessly with and awkward shrug of his shoulder.

The smile breaking out on Dirk’s face looked entirely unintentional, like he was stumped as how to stop it. Todd smiled shyly back, feeling some rare sort of happy.

\---


End file.
